Thirty Things I Wanna Do Before the Spring Dance
by goodmorningusa
Summary: When Hinata realizes she's been wasting her high school experience so far, Tenten agrees to help Hinata accomplish all her ridiculous goals! Slightly ooc Hinata,Oc's,AU,NO,YURI! ?xHinata/?xTenten


**Thirty Things I Want to Do Before the Spring Dance! **

**Summary: When Hinata realizes she's been wasting her high school experience so far, Tenten agrees to help Hinata accomplish all her ridiculous goals! **

**? x Hinata **

**? x Tenten**

"I am looking for love."

Tenten stared at her best friend as if she was crazy. Hinata Hyuuga only blushed a little and looked to the floor.

"Excuse me?" Perhaps he had not heard correctly. Hinata was a very shy girl and, though she was her best friend, Tenten knew Hinata would not admit that to anybody.

"I am looking for love." Hinata repeated, still without her stutter.

"And what has brought this on, if you don't mind me asking?"

"This." Hinata whipped out a newspaper and handed it to Tenten. Clearing her throat, Tenten opened up the paper and began to read off it.

"'Students are baffled by the cafeteria's decision to ban chicken nuggets! Who would have known that the cows the meat is from aren't actually dead, but only electrocuted? Myrons Meats, the company our school gets the meat from, was busted recently after a passerbyer spotted the company electrifying cows! Who would've thought Myron doesn't kill the cows?' " Tenten looked at Hinata. "What's so bad about that? You pack your lunches, remember?"

"It's on the other side." Hinata replied calmy.

After flipping the newspaper, Tenten read again. "'Love attack! We are all shocked to realize all the romance going on lately! Lately, students have been partnering up for the Spring dance! What it it, you ask? It's only the second most important dance of the year! Anybody without a boyfriend or girlfriend by the week of the Spring dance will not be allowed to enter! And we all know, if anybody does not go to the dance, they will be classified as a loser for the rest of their lives! So girls, get your flirt on, and boys, get your ask on! There's only one month left!'" Tenten looked up, pure shock on her face. "Hinata, you can't possibly care about this!"

"Tenten, it's the Spring dance! You read what they said, 'anybody without a boyfriend or girlfriend by the week of the Spring dance will not be allowed to enter'!" Hinata reasoned. Finding a partner for the dance was really important to her.

"I thought you didn't care what people thought about you!"

"Tenten, that was last year." Hinata said. Her voice had been reduced to a begger's tone. "This is our **senior **year. The memories we make here will last forever! You know what happens at the end of senior year. Everybody splits up and goes to different colleges."

"Hinata-"Tenten began, only to be cut off by Hinata.

"I want to make great memories, Tenten. Memories that will last a lifetime. I want to think about my high school sweetheart when I'm older, and giggle and blush."

"Are you kidding?" Tenten asked mouth agape.

Hinata sighed.

"Look, I just feel like… like I've been wasting my time in high school so far. Most other high school students have done a lot more than you and I have. I want to do _something _that I can remember althrough out college and into my future."

This time, Tenten sighed, letting her arm rest on Hinata's shoulder.

"Fine Hinata you win," She said, admitting defeat, "Were should we start?"

Hinata smiled, obviously liking her victory. "I-I was thinking we should go by my list…" She said shyly.

Tenten almost fainted. "WHAT LIST!"

Hinata pulled out a folded piece of paper from midair and handed it to Tenten.

'_Was that magic?' _She thought before unfolding the paper. Neatly written were 30 tasks, numbered and neat.

Tenten read off.

Kiss a boy

Eat Mexican food (to prove I won't get diarrhea)

Watch Saw, The Ring, Friday the Thirteenth, and Bloody valentine (to prove I'm not scared)

Buy spiked leather black boots with a matching purse, and wear it and Goth makeup to school

Get into a fight with Sakura Haruno (and tell her off)

Find a date for the Spring dance (for social purposes)

Spend a whole day with Sasuke Uchiha (to look cooler)

Hold a rattle snake (to test will)

Go camping for 2 days (survival skills)

Go to a mixed, public bath (and don't die of embarrassment)

Pull a prank on Kakashi-sensei

Run ALL the laps at P.E (and don't faint after words.)

Buy and wear a mini skirt (to school of course)

Watch a comedy movie and don't burst out laughing

Join the cheer leading squad

Confess to random boys

Get detention

Sing 'fireflies' at the talent show

Get boy to break up with his girlfriend

Rearrange my room

Get my name in the school newspaper

Pull on Ino Yamanaka's ponytail

Wear the boys' uniform to school

Turn in an assignment early and say 'sorry for the lateness'

Read a yoai comic

Learn to do the waltz

Read an entire English book

Wear my hair in pigtails to school

Write a diary

Blow up the science lab

Tenten looked up at Hinata, her jaw touching the floor.

At Tenten's silence, Hinata thought she might explain.

"Most of the other girls in our school have already done all that!"

Tenten, who got over her shock, was now ready to talk back. "You are not most other girls, Hinata!"

Hinata looked hurt. "You said you would help me…" She mumbled.

Tenten sighed. "Okay Hinata…" She knew it would be troublesome and very embarrassing, but she _also _knew that Hinata was a very nice person who had doe a lot for her in the past.

Hinata smiled again. She took the paper back from Tenten. "Good. I think we'll start on…"

**How was it? This is just the prelude so I hope you enjoyed it! BTW, the other chapters will be longer than this.**

**Word Count: 1,008**


End file.
